The Haven
The Haven is a colorful, heavenly, angelic dimension full of Rainbow Robots and Unicorns and Flying Blue Whales like Volars and Voliants. The Haven is a seemingly happy and safe, but truly terrifying dimension full of colorful creatures and generation that is located up in the sky. The Haven has a frightening void at this time. By the way you need a Gravity Blaster. The Gravity Blaster is rarely dropped by a Bush Baby. Generation The Haven has rainbow trees that are colored Turquoise, Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Red. The wood is just regular like the ones from the oak tree. Now the Haven has some light green grass and light brown dirt. There is some almond-colored stone such as Haven Stone. The light green grass is Haven Grass and the light brown dirt is Haven Dirt. There is Crystallite Ore that you can mine. Crystallite Ore turns into Crystallite when you mine it. The Rockrider Shrine Structure is very unusual so you can find it. When you right-click on the Rockrider Shrine with Heavy Boulder (that is dropped by Terradon, a rare mob that summons in Precasia), it spawns Rockrider. There is the Guardian's Tower that you can find. It spawns Volars, Seekers and Surveyors. What to bring Sapphire Sword and Emberstone Sword. Stronger than Jade Swords. For killing all mobs. Wither Bow, Runic Bow, Infernal Bow and Ancient Bow. For damaging Voliants and Volars. They fly in the sky. Alacrity Armor and Explosive Armor. Alacrity is for jumping high. Explosive Armor gives you a resistance from the Volars & Voliants. Gravity Blaster. For a mega jump boost; dropped by Bush Babies that are found in Jungles that are found in Overworld. Tommy, Squad Gun & Spine Gun. Great for damaging Volars and Voliants quickly. Rejuvenation Staff. Better than an EmberStaff. It is a good idea for a battle of the Voliant and the boss Rockrider, the duo. Why come here? Long Shot. Better than a Brown Blaster that is dropped by a very rare mob in the underground of overworld like an Everbeast, a zombie-like brute that gives the player nausea. Jack Rocker, one of the useful cannons you can try. Eradicator. Better than a Soul Storm that is dropped by a Ghost that is found underground of the Overworld. But it has 1 AP and 15 damage pointsI It is one of the Ancient Power Weapons. Golem Guns. Dropped rarely by Automatons that has colors following Orange to Purple when broken. Red Automatons don't even arrive, unless in the far future update. Color Cannon. So colorful! You are going to love it. Minigun. Related to a Tommy, Squad Gun, and a M-K. Great for hunting Voliants. Mobs The haven mobs have a colorful and cute feeling. Halycons are passive. Automatons have 5 colors. Rainicorns make their own rainbows! Very adorable! Automatons commonly have the same model with its colors. * Automaton * Halycon * Rainicorn * Surveyor * Seeker * Volar * Voliant (Rare) Bosses Careful, those bosses are dangerous. The boss spawning items will need to be on an Altar/Shrine. After that, it needs to spawn a boss and see what they are. You are ready to kill them! * Rockrider The Four Guardians - Multiboss * Red Guardian * Blue Guardian * Yellow Guardian * Green Guardian Trivia The Haven is related to the Dravite Hills from DivineRPG and Cloud Cuckoo Land from The LEGO® Movie (2014 Film).